Sαℓtу Ƭeαгs
by Bella-Cullen-Malfoy92
Summary: Kagome descubré a Inuyasha y Kikyo juntos, ¿Que es lo que pasa por la mente de la miko del futuro en esos momentos?


**Bueno aquí finalizo por fin esta loca idea que me vino una tarde, y me dije a mi misma... ¿Por que no la escribes y la cuelgas después, para que la gente opine? Y aquí esta esa loca historia de una tarde. **

**Se podría considerar que es como un drabble, por que es muy cortita. Aunque creo que el tamaño no importa en estos casos... si no más bien las ganas que se le pone al escribir. **

**Ahora hablando de la historia en general, yo pienso que esta llena de tristeza y la hize poniendome en el lugar de Kagome, en una situación igual, y esto me salió al final.**

**La pareja principal del drabble... pues ni yo misma lo se con claridad, por que si de amor se trata es Inuyasha/Kikyo, pero como esta pequeña historia es triste en ese caso sería un Kikyo/Inuyasha/Kagome, donde la protagonista principal es Kagome.**

**Bueno aquí va una pequeña guia para leer: **

**- **_Pensamientos de Kagome._

- Narración normal.

- **Conversaciones entre personajes.**

**Y ahora antes de poner la historia declaro que legalmente la serie de Inuyasha así como el manga no són de mi propiedad, pertenecen en total integridad a Rumiko Takahashi. Yo sólo cojó prestados a algunos de sus personajes para esta historia, que si que es totalmente mía.**

**

* * *

**

**Salty tears.**

_Juraría que vi a Inuyasha entrando en estos arbustos._

Pensaba la joven del futuro, abriéndose paso entre las ramas y plantas que obstaculizaban su paso.

_Creo que esta allí._

Y cuando estaba lo suficientemente cerca para poder ver a su amado Inuyasha, las serpientes caza almas de color blanco, seguidoras de la sacerdotisa muerta, de nombre Kikyo, pasaron cerca de ella, casi rozándola con sus resplandecientes cuerpos. Alertada se escondió en un arbusto cerca de ella.

_¿Qué hacen aquí esas serpientes? Ellas van siempre acompañadas de Kikyo... ¿Pero donde esta ella?_

Sus pensamientos fueron cortados al ver aparecer a la dueña de las serpientes, Kikyo. Que caminaba erguida y orgullosa como siempre. Pese a estar muerta, irradiaba una seguridad en si misma que daba miedo. Kagome pudo ver como la miraba hostil de Kikyo cambiaba a una muy diferente al ver a Inuyasha.

**Kikyo.** Escuchó la varonil voz de Inuyasha, que llegaba claramente a los arbustos donde ella se escondía.

**Inuyasha.** Replicó la miko muerta, sin despegar sus ojos de los de Inuyasha en ningún momento.

_Inuyasha... _

Pensó la miko del futuro sonriendo tristemente, allí desde su lugar entre los arbustos, siendo testigo de algo que jamás debió de ver pero que sus ojos devoraban con afán.

**Deberíamos de dejar de vernos de una vez Inuyasha.** Habló seria Kikyo. Viendo como Inuyasha se acercaba hasta donde ella estaba y la abrazaba de forma amorosa.

**¿Y eso por qué? ¿Es que no sabes cuanto te amo? ¿No han sido suficientes todas estas noches juntos para hacértelo ver?** Le dijo Inuyasha a la miko muerta, tomando la cara de ella entre sus fuertes manos, mirándola a los ojos y dejando le ver todo lo que sentía por ella.

**¿Que pasará con Kagome? ¿Acaso pensaste en ella también?** Habló Kikyo poniendo sus manos sobre las de su amado Inuyasha y sintiéndose bien pese a estar haciéndole daño a terceras personas con su amorío con Inuyasha.

_¿Inuyasha... y Kikyo...? _

Pensaba llena de angustia la miko del futuro negándose a ver nada más, pero mientras su corazón clamaba por huir de ese doloroso momento del que estaba siendo testigo, una parte escondida de ella sentía envidia y celos. Se sentía una mala persona al tener tales pensamientos. Su corazón tenía que ser noble y puro para purificar la perla. Se dijo intentando calmar sus emociones y bajando su vista hacia los trozos de la perla que colgaban en un collar en su blanquecino cuello. Esos trozos brillaban puros hacía unos minutos, y ahora su brillo ya no era tan puro. Se estaban dejando influenciar por sus emociones. Casi tanto como ella misma se estaba dejando llevar al ver tal escena.

**¿Kagome? ¿Que quieres decir con eso? Yo no la amo, y con eso me bastá lo sabes. Sabes que la única por la que mi corazón late es por ti, Kikyo.** Y sellando esa promesa de amor Inuyasha selló sus labios con los de Kikyo. Demostrándose mutuamente cuanto se amaban.

_¿Qué es esto que esta naciendo en mi interior...?_

La joven Kagome se sujetó con una mano el pecho, mientras que de sus ojos azules no dejaban de caer saladas lágrimas. Los fragmentos de la perla parpadeaban en su pecho. Su luz se volvía cada vez más oscura. Seguían el mismo camino que el corazón de la joven Kagome, el camino de la oscuridad, el de la soledad.

_¿Por qué mi corazón me pide venganza...? Yo no soy ese tipo de persona. Pero mientras más los veo allí, delante mío y juntitos, más grandes son mis deseos de venganza._

Sujetando fuertemente los fragmentos de la perla dentro de una de sus manos, se marchó tan sigilosamente como había llegado. Dejando tras su paso un collar sin fragmentos y un triste olor a lágrimas.

Y mientras la joven del futuro se internaba cada vez más en ese tenebroso bosque, buscando un final, o quien sabe, buscando alguien para ella misma, Inuyasha y Kikyo se demostraban una vez más su amor, acostados sobre el suave musgo del bosque.

* * *

**Y bueno... ¿Que tal la historia? Personalmente no es que me gusté mucho como a quedado, ya saben que con las prisas no todo queda como debería.**

**Eso si espero que comenten si les gustó o no, yo estoy abierta a todo tipo de comentarios, mientras que estos sean del tipo instructivo sobre la historia.**

**Sayonara!!!**


End file.
